Highvale
Highvale is the domain of the god Pelor, his plane surrounds the sun of Tolas making it partially visible to observers during the day. It takes the form of colossal chains that wrap around the sun, moving it across the sky in a steady controlled rhythm. Location In a cosmological sense, Highvale is very close to Tolas, with only the edge of the plane of Eschensil know as the Silver Veil being closer to the mortal realm. As it is so close it has a greater influence than many other planes on the world, manifesting as a burning mark in the sky that provides heat and light for the world. Inhabitants It is inhabited by angelic beings such as solars and devas, agents of Pelor chosen from among the souls of his faithful mortal servants reforged into greater entities. War Engines Within Pelor's realm are creatures whose origins are similar to those of other celestial beings but rather than being mortal souls elevated to serve the Sun God, these entities are more esoteric in their origins, as fragments of Pelor's divinity shed in service to the good of the realms. The lesser of these, known as the Eyes of the Gods, a roiling golden flame surrounding a burning eye that watch over the realm of Highvale, their ever watching gaze never settling on any one thing, instead seeming to gather details on all of its surroundings. These immortal eyes are the size of human child, with two radiant wings extending from its form, and usually have a bright light emitting from them, though Pelor has been known to send versions of these eyes cast in shadow. The greater of these entities are known as Ophanim, taking the form of a pair of burning wheels that spin slowly in the air, the outer rims covered in unblinking eyes, or in some cases, an empty throne wreathed in fire. Rarely appearing without a humanoid angel, such engines of war are directed by their once mortal kin and will carry our their instructions with their awesome destructive power. Features The ground in Highvale is covered in layers of glowing golden chains that burn super hot to immolate the enemies of the sun god, or as a warm soft metal to his faithful. The chains loop around the plane endlessly, growing slowly in size, with the greatest ring being clamped down to a great pillar where Pelor himself dwells. The Shackled Fire At the heart of Highvale is a roiling mass of fire, said to have once have scoured the world in a wall of flames as Azo, the primordial of fire raged in the mortal realm. Its bound form serves as the sun for the world, the ever tightening chains gripping the raw power of the titanic forces that it keeps bound by the will of the Sun God. Fortress of the Sun A mass of glowing chains, guarded by celestial beings of purest good, a bastion against the darkness,the Fortress of the Sun is the citadel of Pelor in Highvale and his seat of power. For the majority of the ages of mortals, the fortress has faced outward, towards the darkness of the formless void beyond the firmament, the Sun God watching for incursions upon the realm he has sworn to protect. The only known time it turned toward Tolas was during Pelor's Glory, when the intensity of the Sun God's scrutiny over the realm cause heatwaves, droughts, and global warming. Since the the fortress once again faced towards the darkness beyond. Inside the Fortress of the Sun, in a vast, gorgeous tower filled with directionless light, with a great central tower of chains wrapped around a great column of light where at its zenith sits Pelor staring out into the void, his own light a warding flare against the fathomless darkness. Planar Anchor Highvale is anchored to Tolas by a great chain, often depicted as binding the two realms physically together, stretching high into the heavens. Where this great chain is unknown, many artefacts associated with Pelor often feature chains, such as the Crown of Grostere or the Flail of Saint Cuthbert of Common Sense, but whether any of these powerful relics are the anchors is not clear.Category:Plane Category:Pelor